Patiently Waiting, Forever Yours
by ChibiLaryla
Summary: [ONESIDED] A side fic to Pure Snow. Mostly about how Tamao feels about Yoh and Anna. [Tamao x Yoh x Anna]


**Author's Note: **=) Hehehe! I guess I'm taking my suggestion and make this Tamao x Yoh x Anna fic. Completed one-sided so no worries! This is a side fic to my other story, Pure Snow. I guess this takes place after it. **It's no sequel to it so you won't be confused! **I hope you enjoy this! And check out my other fic Pure Snow if you like Hao x Anna x Yoh triangles! **ALL TAMAO'S POV!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I-Own-Nothing!

* * *

**Patiently Waiting, Forever Yours**

It was Christmas, my second favorite day of the year and I was spending it in the Asakura home. It's nice to leave Itsumo every once and a while, but every visit to the Asakura home in Tokyo would leave me heartbroken. For everytime I would see you with her.....it would make me sad. Is it jealousy? Perhaps.

I would sometimes sit by the front window and watch the snow fall. It's one way to take my mind off some things. Glancing over I would see you, breaking your back, shoveling the snow off the walkway. And I would giggle, feeling sorry that Anna-sama has put you to work in this freezing weather.

I sigh, it was starting to get very boring just sitting here watching you go through all of that hell. Hmm.....maybe I should go out and give you some help shoveling snow. Of course Anna-sama would kill me if I did.

All of the sudden I hear footsteps walking across the hall. The footsteps sounded like wooden sandals clanking on the wooden floor at an average pace. The sound stopped right in front of the door. As I turned my head towards the door it slid opened and there stood Anna-sama.

She wore her tan coat and red wool hat. Anna-sama stared at my questioning face with her usual blank, cold expression. That expression would always give me the creeps. I gulped and tried to avoid showing any sign of fear. Because, if you show any sign of fear in front of Anna, you were to be wrapped around her fingers and become her eternal slave. It makes me glad I don't actually live here. Eventually I was able to make words flow out of my mouth. "Y....yes Anna-sama?"

I tilt my head to the right a little bit. Looking closely I noticed something Anna had tucked under her left arm, I can't really see what it was but it did have blades. Oh man, is Anna going to _kill_ me? Did I do anything wrong? Anna-sama kept her emotionless expression and replied with a simply answer. "Yoh and I are going out, do you want to come?"

I gulped again and slowly nodded. "Ok." Anna turned her back towards me. "Very well, get your coat, and some ice skates. If you don't have a pair I have an extra one in my bedroom." And after that she left. I sigh, deeply glad that she wasn't going to kill me. But wait-I can't ice skate! Oh now what am I going to do? But since Anna-sama herself invited me, and I accepted, I must go.

I stood up and walked to out of the room, closing the door behind me. And since I don't know how to ice skate, I wouldn't have any ice skates so I'll have to borrow Anna's pair. And since they belong to Anna-sama I'll have to handle them extremely delicately.

Walking up the wooden stairway I sneak into my room. I slip on my beige wool sweat and wrapped my light pink wool scarf around my neck. I pull on my brown boots and walked out. Slowly creeping into Anna's bedroom I notice that it was way neater than mine. I slide the closet door open and notice an old pair of ice skates. I can tell they were used by Anna-sama in the past.

But judging by our feet size difference, this old scratched up pair would fit me perfectly. I grab a good hold of the shoelaces and race out of the house, locking it behind me. Now it was time to catch up with you and Anna-sama. I assume they're at the park so I dash that way. I remember Anna telling me that to her, the park was some kind of sacred ground. And that it is the only place where cherry blossoms would bloom in this season. Or at least in Anna's eyes.

Approaching the gate I see you and Anna waiting for me. It was always the usual when I'm late. You would always smile and wave to me. While Anna-sama would just cross her arms and give me a cold expression that practically said "You're late."

I bow, giving them a million apologies. You kept your smile and forgave me like he always did. As for Anna, she'd just sigh and continue on, like always. We stroll on towards the lake and find that it has been open for ice skating. No wonder Anna wanted to come here.

You and Anna-sama slipped on their ice skates and stepped onto the ice. I just sat on the snow and watched the two have so much fun out there. I started to feel left out, kind of like the third wheel. I might as well put on my ice skates for the heck of it. After that I hugged my knees to my chest and continued to watch. After a while I got bored. I rest my forehead on my kneecaps and close my eyes.

I continue to sit here, not moving a muscle. Then....you approach me. I tilted my head up and saw you smiling down at me. "You look bored. Why don't you skate with us?" I just look down, replying softly. "I....I don't know how to ice skate...."

You blink, and then smile again. "Is that all? Well, I can help you!" I look up and see you again. But this time you have your hand reaching out to me. I blush. "Yoh-sama...." I take your warm soft hand and you help me up. Still holding my hand you guide me to the ice.

Stumbling on keeping my balance I wobble all around to keep myself from crashing down. Anna-sama skated over to us. Anna-sama helped me too, which was really nice for a change. We skated on the icy lake for at least thirty minutes before heading back home. The three of us strolled along the sidewalk walking an equal pace. I walked alongside you, and so did Anna-sama on the opposite side. I stare down at the snow smiling, hiding my blush as you held my hand. And of course you held Anna's too. We continue down the road and approach the gate to the house. As we make that turn to go into the house something cold hits the back of your neck. You jump and let go of my hand.

Anna-sama chuckled from behind us. Turning around we saw her, tossing a snowball to herself before throwing it at you with the speed of a professional baseball pitcher. I smile; this brings back memories from when we were younger. Anna-sama would bury you in snowballs and I would always try to hold Anna back.

As she would throw more and more snowballs I would mold the snow at your feet and make a snowman out of you. It was so cute how defenseless you are. When Anna-sama finished pummeling you in snowballs she came over and helped my make you become "Yoh-sama the Snowman"

I can tell you were going through so much pain from the piercing snow. But I know you don't mind. After seeing Anna-sama actually having fun you allow us to continue. After a while Anna-sama and I head inside to make some steamy green tea. We sat in the kotatsu drinking our hot green tea in the lounge room. Unfortunately we totally forgot about you. About thirty minutes later you come in through the door, freezing yourself off.

"Oh! Yoh-sama!" I quickly stand up and rush to your side. I bow continuously and beg for forgiveness. "Please forgive me Yoh. I completely forgot you were under all of the snow. And because of that, you're soaking wet!"

Before you could speak up Anna spoke for you instead. "Forget about it Tamao."

"......." I stand up straight, starring at the wooden floors. You smile at me. "Yeah, it's ok Tamao. But ummm.....do you think you can wash my clothes? They're getting a bit too uncomfortable." I jump up, like a little military maggot facing her captain. "Y-yes!"

"Thank you!" You go back and change your clothes. Coming back later you wear your regular white t-shirt and green jeans and your bear talon necklace. You hold your wet outfit and hand it to me. I rush off to wash your trenched outfit and I might as well do the entire laundry while I'm at it.

After doing the laundry I carry the laundry basket down the hall. When I approach the room where you and Anna are in I just peek in and see what was going on. Nothing special really. You two are just talking. I'm not really sure what though. But every once and a while Anna would....smile. Not a smile like yours, but a weak and fragile smile. I can tell Anna is trying her best to be nicer to Yoh. And she's doing a pretty good job too.

Then, it must've been something you said when you gave Anna a loving look. It was an expression I've never seen you show in my entire life. I sigh. I know I'll never see an expression like that from you in front of me. I carry on walking down the hall into a different room with a kotatsu. I sit down inside it and set the laundry basket down beside me. Turning on a small TV I begin to watch and fold at the same time.

_Yoh-sama....I love you with all of my heart. And even though your heart belongs to someone else, I'll still love you. I know I won't be able to ever admit it. But...I guess that's ok. I only want you to be happy. And I feel that you can find true happiness with Anna-sama....._

I pick up your now dry t-shirt and I embrace it close to me.

_Even though you my not notice my love.....I'll be here. I'll be here waiting for you to finally notice me. Even if it take years and years to._

_I'll sit here waiting patiently, my heart forever yours._

_**xXx Owari xXx**_

* * *

ChibiLaryla: There! Small little something for you all. Hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne! =)


End file.
